Hikari Ai
by citrus luver
Summary: A beautiful angel fallen from his kingdom. A young human bond to his family's dark history. It's a love that can not be, but in world where darkness and light coexist. Everything can be bought with a price.
1. Prologue: Hikari

**Hikari Ai**

By _Citrus Luver_

**Author's Note:** A new story but I wrote this one a long time ago. It's my twist on the classic story _Little Mermaid_ only without mermaids, talking fish and seagulls. I'm posting this chapter up to see how it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

**Prologue: Hikari**

* * *

Hikari World- Reign of the Tenshi

* * *

The wind blew through the land… though the trees… softly and peacefully bringing with it a sweet lullaby. Leaves danced in the breeze… carrying with it the light and tranquility. It was all so lulling… so extravagant. The way that when the sun's rays hit just right it magnified the cerulean drops of water from the majestic waterfall beyond the horizon. The way the newly bloomed sakura trees let the wind magically pull it… it was as if they were under some sort of spell. It was so… so entrancing… so enthralling carrying with it the soul of a young woman with silvery- white hair. She had a set of lovely, caring emerald eyes that yield only innocence and purity. Fine and unnaturally smooth ivory white skin that was mixed with that of a light tint of pink… flushed her flawless skin. 

Her emerald eyes glazed down at the small bundle within her arms. The bundle held all. A precious secret, prize, power and future for the world that she lived in. The bundle was wrapped in a fine silk cloth. A small lopsided smiled appeared upon her tired face. The day's events had tired her out. A small whimper came from the bundle… then movement. The young woman sighed... fatigue radiated from her otherwise vibrant eyes. She raised the bundle closer to her cheeks before removing a sip of the cloth that sealed the bundle. Revealing a tiny infant… barely a week old. The infant was glorious. Traces of hair already appearing upon the child's pure ivory skin… much like the woman. A pair of big… innocent amethyst eyes flicked open then close. The child was dozy and confused. Signs of sleep still present in the child's eyes.

The baby cooed again… waving its little arms… reaching for the woman that gave the child comfort. "Shh," muttered the young woman. Gently she rocked the infant silencing its whimpers. "Shh… my little one. My sweet baby boy. My Hikari," muttered the young mother. As quickly as it had started, the whimpering muffled. The sweet melody that the young mother was humming was all that disrupted the quietness of the land. Sighing she sat down… leaning upon the newly bloomed sakura tree. Its puffy, pink flowers radiated from the eternal light of the land. The gentle breeze eloped the couple. The flower petals surrounded the mother and her son. Some landed on the baby as he slept in his mother's caring arms.

--------------

The sound of giggling erupted from a castle. A beautiful, crystal castle that loomed over the land… situated upon a hill. Within the castle gates a young boy was seen sitting on a small stab of stone. A pair of sandals laid forgotten beside him. His small feet broke through the surface tension in the small pond beside him… creating ripples in the clear, crystal water. A sketchpad on his lap… a fine burnt stick in his other. His amethyst eyes gazed down at his artwork as he tried to perfect his masterpiece. His eyes sparkled as he admired his almost complete artwork. It was a boy… much like himself… only different… almost an older form of himself. The boy's in the picture eyes were less innocent, more powerful but caring. His lips formed a smirk. The boy liked that. A smirk instead of a cute smile. He didn't think a kawaii smile fitted this mystery man. This mystery man had infiltrated his imagination and his dreams over the years. It wasn't till now that he gained the courage to put him on paper. A small melody escaped his petite lips as he continued to draw.

"Hikari!" A voice called destroying the quiet atmosphere the boy had created for himself. A look of worry flashed over his calm face as he looked up. The stick in his hands shattered. Breaking into shards, it destroyed the artwork. "Hikari!"

"Coming Okaasan!" returned the boy. A look of worry flashed over his face before being replaced by a crimson tint. The boy was embarrassed. He knew his parents didn't like his love for drawing. They had said it was for earthlings not tenshi. Haphazardly he shut his sketchpad, locking away the ruined drawing before cramming it under the stab of stone he was sitting now.

"Hikari!" The voice was more urgent now, filled with anxiety and worry.

"Okaasan!' shouted the young boy. He slipped his feet into his shoes before leaving his hidden oasis covered by blooming sakura trees, the boy's favorite. He pushed his way through the trees. The sky clouded over, darkening. It startled the boy. He shivered. It never got dark here. The boy whimpered as he looked into the sky, hoping it was just his eyesight playing tricks on him. He hoped that he would see the blue sky and the white, pillow soft pillows hovering overhead, but that wasn't what the boy saw. Instead dark clouds rumbled threateningly overhead. The light gone. The boy whimpered, scared.

"Okaasan" he shouted. He fell to the ground. A flash of lightening filled the sky soon followed by a crackle of thunder. The young boy screamed, crowning in fetal position. Splashes of tears fell from his amethyst eyes. "Okaasan!" he cried again. Another flash of lightening crackled in the sky. The slap of a tree was heard before collapsing in front of him.

"Okaasan," muttered the boy again. Rain drops splashed over his body. Strong gushes of wind surrounded him. "Okaasan," sobbed the boy.

"Hikari," a voice penetrated through the wind. Warmth touched his cold and damp skin. "Hikari," muttered the comforting voice. The young boy looked up. Immediately he sighed. His mother had found him.

"Okaasan, where's the hikari?" asked the boy innocently. His tears still present in his big, innocent, yet scared amethyst eyes.

"It's gone Hikari. Kurayami has… has prevailed," muttered the distraught mother. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she wrapped her arms around her only son.

"Kurayami? No… no… yami scary. Kuroi scary. I like hikari. I like shiroi," muttered the distraught boy.

"I know Hikari. I know my son," muttered the young mother, cradling her son.

Drip… drip… drip… something warm streamed onto the boy's face causing him to look up. It possessed a silvery red pigment. The boy gasped in horror. "Okaasan… you're bleeding," muttered the boy.

"Shh…" muttered the young woman.

"Demo."

"Hikari…" muttered the young woman. She knew she could no longer help her son. He was born of hikari. That was the only way he could live was under hikari. Now… now… the land was being covered by yami. Slowly, she knew he would disappear if he stayed here. His life force, his soul was intertwined with hikari and without hikari. He would disappear. He was hikari. If he disappeared then hikari would be no more. If his heart became tainted, hikari would fail. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked into the innocence of her son. She sighed. She knew since the day he was born. Someday something like this would happen. If only he was older, she sighed. She knew she couldn't choose. She knew that she had to let him go. He was their only hope to restore hikari to the world.

"Hikari," muttered the young woman. The child looked up. Tears stained his eyes.

"Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen, Hikari. Demo… you have to go."

"Go?" asked the boy innocently. "Where?"

"Earth," muttered the young woman. Just saying the world appalled her. Earth, it was a place where hikari and yami lived and resided in unity. A place where hikari and yami shared the land, it was a place that she couldn't believe every existed… but she knew over time. Yami was taking over hikari. Soon, she knew hikari would be no more then Hikari would… die. But now hikari wasn't gone from Earth, Earth was the only place now with hikari… at least half the time.

"NANI!"

"Shh! The senshi of the Kurayami world are still here looking for us. Hikari, listen to me. We don't have much time. You must go to Earth and only Earth. There's a country there…"

"Country?"

"A piece of land… it's like the regions of Hikari. It's made of islands."

"Islands?" the boy asked again. He was confused by these new terms. The young woman sighed.

"Oh… Hikari. If… if only we had more years, I could teach you more about Earth, about everything. If only your Otousan… no… no… it's no time to dwell on the past. What's done is done. Hikari, listen to me. There's a place on Earth called Japan. Your Ojiisan is there."

"Ojiisan?"

"Hai. You will live with your Ojiisan… till… till…" Her words were never finished before another crack of thunder illuminated the sky. The young mother gasped, throwing herself over her son. A sound blast of darkness surrounded her. She screamed shielding her son's body.

"Okaasan," muttered the boy. He whimpered looking at his mother's body. Her soul was slowing leaving her. "Okaasan."

"H… Hikari…take this… don't… open it t… till… your k…kokoro tells you it is time." Weakly the young woman placed a small package within her son's small… pale… blood covered hands. The boy sobbed. Tears fell staining the ground. "G… go… my son. My light… go… live…"

"Okaasan," muttered the boy. There was no movement… no breath. Tears fell from the child's eyes. The sounds of chuckling could be heard… footsteps. "Okaasan," muttered the boy once more. His body was so cold. He was so terrified. The footsteps drew closer. "Ilie… Earth." Using his last few ounces of strength, he moved from his mother's gasp. He set her body aside before standing up. His eyes closed. A strong gust of wind surrounded his body, illuminating it white. From his shoulder blades a pair of beautiful pure, shiroi wings appeared. They slowly grew to their fullest. The sight was beautiful… breathtaking… as Hikari transformed into Hikari no Tenshi.

His eyes color… the amethyst tone in his eyes brightened as Hikari took flight…away from the land he was born too. The land he was destined to rule someday. The land was now filled by yami. Two crystal tear drops fell from his violet eyes as he watched the Kurayami no senshi surround his mother… his okaasan. "Okaasan..." muttered Hikari. "Someday… someday I will come back. I promise… and bring hikari back. I promise. Sayonara till then… Okaasan… Otousan… Halakti."

The young angel flew into the sky… the dark defying sora… to the gap in the sky that led to Earth, where humans lived, where his Ojiisan was waiting for him. Where there would be hikari for Hikari to live under, to grow and someday become powerful enough to challenge Kurayami for his kingdom.

----------------

The Hikari World clouded over. Darkness befell the land covering it with darkness. The thunder cracked the sky. The lightning sparked the sora with evil. What was once the beautiful crystal castle darkens. The kokoro of the castle darken as darkness ruled over light. A sinister, ominous chuckle filled the castle halls in the grand dark throne room a being… not human… not tenshi… almost demon-like sat on the throne. Its body was draped in midnight black. A set of kuroi eyes sparked with death and torture for all that got in its way.

The sound of wings filled the room as three identical beings lands before the creature. "Kurayamiou, your majesty" started on of the beings.

The creature flicked its eyes to his minion. "Did I ask you to talk senshi? Did I? You… will… do not… speak… till… I… address… you!" snapped the dark king. The being whimpered, flicking its spear like tail back and forth. His ears drooped.

"Gomen," muttered the being.

"Gomen… gomen what?" snapped the dark king. His paws snapped open and close before reaching to grab the senshi.

"Gomen Kurayamiou…" muttered the minion.

"That's better." Its voice immediately softened… like a kitty. Looking already he found something missing before cursing. "Where's the prince and the queen?"

"Uh… uh…"

"Tell me… where are they?"

The minion trembled… watching the midnight eyes darken… disappearing with it the spark… turning yami… more yami then it was. "The… the queen's with us… she… she hasn't awaken yet… but… the prince… Hikari… he… he got away."

"Damn!" His curse rang through the castle before flicking his head away from his minion. "Damn! Hikari is gone. The light, can't you bastards do anything right? Damn!" and he cursed looking around the castle before setting his glaze upon the window that revealed the dark world outside. "Damn!" He bit his lips exposing the black, charcoal red blood that stained his mouth. It ran down his chin. His claws gave one final clasp. The senshi within his paws gasped, drawing air once more before everything gave away. "Get out!" snapped the king, turning to the other two minions. "Out!" The two weakly muttered a small hai. Their eyes were as wide as pancakes. They looked at their leader in their king's clasp before exposing their bat like wings. They blended into the shadows of the wall and disappeared.

"Damn!" cursed the king once more. A glow flashed over his eyes. "Earth… pitiful… only place with hikari now," he spate the word out as if it was venom. "Pitiful… Earth… the weakest of all the empires. Does the baka tenshi really thing the prince will be safe there? I could invade it any day then yami will rule all. Ilie… Ilie.. I'll play with the prince. Watch him suffer. Hai… suffer," an ominous laughter left his lips. His dropped the senshi before exposing his wings… long… kuroi… wings… but not bat wings… tenshi wings… as he too disappeared into the walls.

Leaving only the head of the senshi leader…

Time… time was of no essence now. Darkness knew no time… no space. It was just there… taking over all… cause as all knows. Yami is easier to become then hikari. It took purity to be hikari, but it was easy to be yami.

**TBC**

**A/N:** What you guys think? Bad? Good? Not original? I would love to hear your comments.


	2. Chapter 1: Who are You?

**Chapter 1: Who are You?**

-----Earth- Year 3000 A.D.M. ----

"Kage magic… dispel," muttered a young boy. He sighed as he stared down at his hands. A small ball of black and purple light flicked once then twice before disappearing. A pair of crimson eyes showed only fatigue and sadness. Skin that was tanned but flawless, his handsome face crowned by a mass of unruly black hair. Its tips stained with red. Long blond bangs shaped of lightning crowned his face. He sighed flexing his wrist before looking up. A small suitcase in his lap, a backpack set by his feet.

Rain poured down, endlessly as the young man stared haphazardly out of the car window. The rain drops splashed the black limo endlessly. The rain water cascaded down from all sides. He pressed his nose against the limo and watched the serene scene that pass before him, taking it all in. The young man sighed. He was content that he was finally going home. After a year in Kyoto, he was happy to return to Domino again. Sure the training had paid off. He had gained more spiritual awareness, but he didn't like it. He didn't like his hidden talent, his family's secret. A secret that if got out could mean the end for them all. Besides he missed his friends, his family heck he even missed his obnoxious cousin.

The farms, the pastures passed by. The wide spread out fields, the land that farmers lived on. He liked that so peaceful. The young man sighed, watching the cows, grazing in the pastures, protecting their young, shielding them from the cold, and the never ending rain storm. He longed for all of that, someone to protect him, someone for him to protect. Sure, he had loving parents, but it wasn't enough. Sure his parents loved him, protected him, but it was not like that. He wanted someone, someone that needed him. Sure, it was a selfish wish, but that was all the young man longed for. As he watched the houses become less spread showing that they were soon entering the city… Domino.

The rhythmical beat of the rain swayed him to sleep, slowly his eyes drooped as he fell into slumber. The young man didn't know how long he had slept nor did he know where he was when he was unexpectedly awaken.

"Uh…" moaned the young man. His head was sore from the tissue box that had fallen on his head. He knew that by tomorrow. A nasty bump would form there.

"Atemu-sama," a voice called. The young man groaned before looking up. The black glass that had once separated him from the driver was no longer there… instead an ancient face appeared in its place.

"Hai, Wasu?" mumbled the young man.

"Uh…" The elder man's face paled as he tried to decide how to approach his young master with the situation.

"Speak up Wasu. I haven't got all day," snapped the young man… half befuddled…half annoyed from being awaken from his sleep.

"I… I suggest… we… we… go inspect the damage."

"Damage!" The young boy gasped… horrified… his parents weren't going to be too happy if they found out their favorite limo was damaged… limos… their love. They had a strange, unnatural bond with their limos. "Okaasan and Otousan aren't going to be happy, Wasu. You know how they feel about these limos."

"No, Atemu-san… that's not what I mean. Not to the car… to the casualty."

"Casualty? You killed somebody?" asked the young man. His eyes widened… never expecting something like this to happen.

"Ilie… at least I think not."

"Let's just hope your…your assumption isn't wrong… Wasu. I don't think my Otousan will be too happy… Wasu," snapped the young man. He sighed watching the old man got out of the car and pulled out an umbrella before opening his door. The young man sighed. He grabbed his leather jacket before exiting out of the car. He motioned for Wasu to show him… the victim. The old man merely glanced at the front of the car. The young man sighed, turning his head and cursing at Wasu's carelessness. There, lying next to the limo was a small body. It was merely a child. Atemu drew a breath.

His normally calm and collected crimson eyes flashed a sign of pure horror before leaning down. The umbrella still covered his head. He bent down next the small body. As if it was the most natural thing to do, he ran his tanned hand through the child's mass of hair. Caressing it gently before turning the child's face. His eyes flashed… stunned. The child, he was almost a chibi form of himself. His hair… his face… he was like a more innocent… him. His face… delicate… ivory white skin… smooth… flawless… covered in some dirt. It was mostly wet from the water he laid in. His hair, wet and damp from rain drops, drooped down his innocent, beautiful face.

His eyes were closed. Atemu gently, delicately as if afraid to break the child's face placed it under his chin… on his neck. A faint bump… bump could be heard. His hand loosened. He was glad that the child was still alive. Slowly he moved his hand to the child's face, stroking it. "Hey," he muttered. His voice muted by the incoming cars that hadn't stop, to busy to notice the damage. "Hey," he said again. This time a small moan left the child's lips… once again he moaned. His eyes flicked open once… then twice before revealing to Atemu the innocence of the set of big, amethyst eyes that radiated only innocence. "You okay?" asked Atemu.

A simple 'hai' left the child's lips… captivating Atemu… such beauty… like chimes. The boy moaned again as he tried to get up. Atemu watched in horror at the child's attempt before crashing to the cement ground again. "Hey! You shouldn't be moving kid. You were hurt really badly," coaxed Atemu. He glanced at Wasu before giving him a death stare.

"Ilie, it's okay. Really," muttered the boy. "It was nothing. I… I've been in the worse situation." He muttered. A small red crimson streak appeared under his eyes.

'Kawaii,' the only word that appeared in Atemu's mind. _No… what am I thinking. I barely know this boy. He's probably only eight… ten at the oldest. Urg! This… this is wrong._

"What? What do you mean? You've been in worse situations?"

"Yuugi!" A distinct voice sounded. It was so far away in Atemu's mind. The young boy sighed. He was glad to be out of his predicament, glad that he didn't have to divulge into his life with this strange… yet caring boy. Yet he couldn't help be wonder… why did he even say that at first? Heck… this boy probably doesn't really care any ways… just pretending to care cause he had ran him over… but deep down… the young boy wished… this stranger… really did care.

"I… I got to go," muttered the boy. "That was my Ji-chan calling me."

"Yuugi!" The voice called again.

This time Atemu heard it as he helped the young boy up. "Game? That's your name?" The boy didn't answer… instead his glaze was down at the mess littered before them. Packages were littered around him. The boy sighed as he reached to pick on of the packages up before brushing it off. Atemu watched inattentively at the boy's actions…before bending down to pick on one. Upon the package in kankatana, the words 'Duel Monsters' was written then under it the English form.

"Duel Monsters? You play?"

"Hai… but these aren't mine… I was taking them back to my Ji-chan."

"Sumimasen."

"Oh… my Ji-chan owns a game shop. This was an order that just came in."

"Oh… but they're ruined," muttered Atemu as he picked up another booster pack. He wiped his hand across the package… smearing the dirt even more. "I know. I'll buy them from you."

"Nani!" The young boy's eyes widened… horrified at what Atemu just suggested.

"Yeah! I'll buy them from you. After all… it was my chauffeur that nearly ran you over. It's the least I can do. So how much?"

"Err… 2300 yen per package… there are 200 packages here," muttered the young boy. Atemu watched the boy's eyes light up as he calculated the amount. "So 460,000 yen," piped the boy

"Okay," said Atemu simply… shrugging his shoulders. "Check okay?"

"Hai."

Atemu simply reached into his jacket pulling out a checkbook… quickly he scribbled a brunch of words onto the paper before looking up. His cheeks were flaming red. "Uh… who do I make it out to?"

"Mutou Sugoroku."

"Ah." Atemu muttered finishing the check before handing it to the child.

"Arigatou," muttered the young boy. He pocketed the check before handing the box to Atemu. A small blush ran under the boy's huge amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi!" The same voice called.

"Coming Ji-chan," replied the boy. "Sayonara," muttered the boy before leaving Atemu and Wasu who had been quiet this whole time.

"Matte!" The words simply rolled off Atemu's lips before he could stop him. "What's your name… child?"

The young boy gave Atemu a death stare. The innocence momentarily lost. A spark of lightning broke in the sky… the young boy shuddered before speaking. "It's not child, and I'm not young. I'm juushichi. Mutou Yuugi," said the young man simply before turning… leaving an in awe Atemu… stunned that the child wasn't really a child… but someone of his own age.

"Atemu," called the boy simply… stopping Yuugi in tracked. He turned his face…staring into Atemu's deep crimson eyes.

"Sumimasen?" A look of utter confusion appeared on the boy's mud covered face… making him in Atemu's eyes pure kawaii.

"Watashi no namae Atemu desu," repeated the young man. The smile broke upon the boy's face. "Yuugi gomen ne."

A wide and almost teasing smile in Atemu's eyes appeared upon Yuugi lips. "Atemu ja ne."

"Yuugi ja ne," muttered Atemu. Under the pouring rain fall Atemu watched the young boy… not really that young disappear into the busy streets of Domino. A small sigh left his lips before picking up the box of duel monster cards and walked back to the limo. He simply dumped the box of cards next to his seat… not really caring for them much. He had only bought them for Yuugi. "Hai, Yuugi." He watched Wasu start up the limo again before speaking. "The money comes out of your salary Wasu.

"Hai Atemu-sama," muttered the aging man…knowing there would be consequences for his carelessness. At least this way, the master and mistress wouldn't know of this little accident. The young man didn't comment. Once again he gazed out of his window, watching the people walk under the rain… hurrying to their destination… not really caring about life… not really caring about anything… but where they should be. The hustle of the streets of Domino under this rainy day… he didn't know it till now… but he was glad to be home… again.

**TBC**


End file.
